


we were in love (that's enough for me)

by parkjiwink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daniel's POV, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Ten Years Later, daniel makes bad decisions, wanna one is mentioned if you squint hard, woojin is mentioned like four times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjiwink/pseuds/parkjiwink
Summary: Your relationship was just as fragile as him, after all. You knew it would have an expiry date, and you knew there would come a time when you would have to choose between him or your dreams. You were prepared for everything, or so you thought. You never expect that leaving him to be this hard. But you’ve already made your choice, haven’t you? Park Jihoon never belonged in your future.





	we were in love (that's enough for me)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from iKON's love scenario i am just so in love with the song
> 
> this isn't betaed or anything i apologise in advance for this grammatical mess

Have you ever experienced the pain of missing someone, someone you lost due to the consequences of your decisions, someone you hurt so badly you don’t think you’ll ever deserve forgiveness from this person? But it had been so long, yet the memories with this person are still ingrained at the back of your mind. You think that you will forget, no, you hope that you will forget; but one day, after so many years, you see that person you had hurt right in front of you. You haven’t seen him in so many years, yet he was so easily recognisable. _Like he never changed._ You couldn’t blink, and neither could this person.

 

Then, your mind took over and memories started to flash one after another. You feel nauseated as the memories of the very last night you spent with him years ago played out so clearly in your mind, when you committed that horrible mistake, those vile words you said to him still rang so clearly in your mind, and the way he screams for you to _don’t leave me,_ niel _-_ hyung _!_ , and that pain and a desperate look on his face. When you looked back at him one last time, he was crying so brokenly that you thought he would break into pieces if you took another step. He asked a simple question, “…why, hyung?” You didn’t answer. 

 

Your relationship was just as fragile as him, after all. You knew it would have an expiry date, and you knew there would come a time when you would have to choose between him or your dreams. You were prepared for everything, or so you thought. You never expect that leaving him to be this hard. But you’ve already made your choice, haven’t you? He never belonged in your future.

 

x

 

Park Jihoon was just as you remembered him years ago. It was as if he did not age at all after the last time you saw him. But you notice that he was skinnier. Too skinny for his height, actually. He looks more mature, but he still had that youthful look he had a decade ago. Yet, it crumpled into that same fragile, heartbroken look upon seeing you. You hate how vulnerable he looks. How could someone that used to smile like the sun be capable of this look? But you know, it’s all because of you. He slightly opens his pink lips, as if to say something, but closes it again. Jihoon, at this moment with his brunette hair and pink lips, seems so frail that you, Kang Daniel, almost forgot who you were and was about to plant a kiss on those lips.

 

You held yourself back. How could you do it when you were the one who hurt him all those years ago? So, both of you continued to stand still outside the restaurant, just down the road from where the old YMC building stands, where there are no cameras on both of you, waiting for either one to start a conversation. You wait for Jihoon to collect himself, smoothing his expression into his fake everything-will-be-alright smile, like he always does. You hated how even now, Jihoon always tries to be strong, always putting others above himself.

 

“Hey,” he said. The smile of his was ever so blinding, but you could tell that he’s faking it. After all, you’ve been with him for so long. “it’s been really a long time, Kang Daniel-ssi.”

 

Kang Daniel. You couldn’t help but feel so distant, as though your bond had surely shattered into a million pieces, slipping past the hand that broke it in the first place. After that fateful night, after so many years of abandoning the younger, cutting off all means of contact… Of course Jihoon referred to you as Kang Daniel. There is no more Niellie, hy~ung, or sweetheart anymore. Not even just a Daniel. It dawned on you that this pain you’re feeling right now in your heart, he felt it a thousand times more those years ago. After so many years, you’re still hurting Park Jihoon.

 

And suddenly, you just wished that you could go back time, where you’ve never said those words, never left him alone at his lowest point, where you have just a little more courage to love him in that harsh industry. Like he did with you. You wished you would’ve known then, how empty your life was without him.

 

But you couldn’t deny it, you were always a coward. A selfish one at that. “Yeah,” you chuckled awkwardly, despite feeling a burning shame to hide your face from this angel standing right in front of you. “How are you, Jihoon-ssi?”

 

You couldn’t even say “I’m sorry” even after all these years.

 

As if God had lent Jihoon a helping hand, you heard familiar laughters emitting from inside the restaurant, and a “Daniel, its been so long!” and “Jihoon-ah, how have you been?”. Your old groupmates, had all arrived at the restaurant before you.

 

“Let’s go, Daniel-ssi. We’re late,” he smiled. You smiled back, but you don’t feel happy at all. Maybe he wasn’t too. Deep down you know, nothing between you and him could be the same again after what you did. He is not the same Park Jihoon anymore, and you are not the same Kang Daniel anymore.

 

As you and him sat down at the table, with familiar faces that you spent the best time of your life with, everything sinks in and you realised you had missed this feeling. Déjà vu hits you, as though time had transported you back to 10 years ago.

 

You wished that time could allow you to have the relationship with him you had 10 years ago again. The one you took for granted and ripped to shreds. But you know that its not possible. You see Park Woojin sneak a hand over his waist, and you finally see the matching rings on their fingers. You smiled at the sight.

 

Park Woojin wasn’t a coward like you. You’re grateful, because Park Woojin had taken Jihoon’s heart, the one you had broken into millions of pieces, and mended it. And Park Woojin embraced the cracks on Jihoon’s heart.

 

Maybe this time, you’ll be able to forget. After all, time doesn’t rewind, no matter how much you wished for it. You were groupmates, you were friends, you were lovers, yet now, you and him are nothing more than just strangers again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that this story is pretty vague but basically:
> 
> daniel was lowkey an asshole and knew from the start that his relationship (with jihoon) wasn't going to be his priority. in a sense, he's basically using jihoon. but after months of being together, daniel didn't expect for him to fall so deeply in love with jihoon, but he still made a choice to choose his career after wanna one, and also because he was a coward to face being in a relationship with the younger in their industry. 
> 
> so he hurts jihoon with words and left him, hoping that this will bring a clean cut to their relationship. he didn't expect for him to feel so empty without jihoon. but he never contacted jihoon because he felt that he hurt him so much and he doesn't deserve jihoon. 
> 
> and jihoon still loves daniel, but he also wholeheartedly loves woojin now. in fairy tales, jihoon would've been daniel's, but in this case, daniel can't undo his mistake, and jihoon moved on.


End file.
